Ombres et Lumières
by Dodo
Summary: Warhammer meets G-Boyz - Gundam Wing dans le monde de Warhammer...
1. O & L 00

Notes de l'auteur : 

DISCLAIMER

Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas... Sinon ça fait belle lurette que je serais pêtée de tunes à force de faire des procès aux auteurs de fanfics (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!). Et bien sûr Warhammer ne m'appartient pas non plus... (soupir)

Concernant cette fic, l'histoire est centrée sur les personnages issus de Gundam Wing mais dans le monde de Warhammer. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, Warhammer est un jeu de rôle (table et plateau) type Dongeons et Dragons... Mais en nettement mieux (c'est MON opinion !). Je m'inspire directement des livres pour le jeu plateau, notamment de ceux de Games Workshop sortis en français. Je ne parlerai ni des Rois des Tombes de Khemri, ni des Elfes Sylvains et ni des vampires, tout simplement parce que c'est légèrement TROP (et aussi parce que le livre sur les Elfes Sylvains n'est pas encore sorti en français -_-;;;). Déjà avec toutes les civilisations que je vais me farcir... D'ailleurs, merci de ne pas faire attention à certaines erreurs que je ne manquerai pas de faire (me connaissant). Si vous voulez un aperçu de la carte du monde de Warhammer, cherchez sur le net ou achetez les bouquins correspondants. Beaucoup de personnages hors GW que j'utiliserai sont des "héros" de Warhammer, suivant les races.

Je tacherai de décrire au maximum (selon ma définition toute personnelle du terme :)) le monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages.

Dernière petite précision : l'histoire se majoritairement YAOI, avec tout de même quelques couples hétéros par ci par là. Mais mon couple préféré est et restera (à tout jamais)... A vous de voir ! ;)

Au fait, cherches désespérément titre nettement plus potable et moins "cliché", si vous avez des idées...

  
**Ombres et Lumières**

**- La dernière prophétie du Vénérable Seigneur Kroak* -**

Au plus profond des jungles de Lustrie**, cachée dans les territoires sacrés des Slans plus communément appelés "Hommes-Lézards", s'élevait un sanctuaire fait d'une tierre noire unique, polie par les passage des temps immémoriaux, bâti par le peuple Serpent et qui en son sein avait abrité les Anciens***. Presque caché sous une végétation luxuriante et étouffante, le Temple des Constellations était vénéré comme une véritable relique d'un passé lointain et oublié de tous, à l'exception de quelques rares élus. L'un d'entre eux, le dernier des prêtres-mages des Slans de la première génération, le Vénérable Seigneur Kroak, observait les étoiles dans une contemplation infinie. Le Temple présentait en effet présentait la particularité d'être ouvert à la lecture du Destin inscrit dans le grand livre du ciel.

Pour n'importe quel "Sang Chaud", c'était ainsi que les Slans appelaient toute race autres qu'eux-mêmes, le Vénérable apparaissait comme la dépouille momifiée d'un énorme Slan, paré de bijoux et de pierres précieuses délicatement ouvragés. Eternellement assis sur son palanquin faits d'os de toutes espèces, et mêmes de celles dites "intelligentes", son masque d'or fin reflétait les étoiles du ciel. De ses yeux pourtant émanait une lueur qui inspirait une terreur religieuse, et parfois sa voix retentissait par la bouche écailleuse d'un Slan dévoué qui acceptait l'honneur d'être choisi. L'air autour de son corps, semblait prendre vie, tournoyant, mugissant, grondant, réagissant à l'émanation d'une magie qui datait de l'arrivée des Anciens et de la création du monde.

Le temps semblait vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais devant le Vénérable, un serviteur se tenait agenouillé, tendant ses bras vers le Seigneur Kroak, offrant à sa vue le bébé Sang Chaud qui observait de ses grands yeux noirs innocents l'étrange et imposant Homme Lézard. Le Sang Chaud, un humain qui venait à peine de naître, avait été amené devant dans le Temple des Constellations conformément aux ordres du prêtre-mage. Ses parents étaient morts sous les crocs d'un Sang-Froid, un de ces terribles prédateurs reptiliens qui hantaient les jungles de Lustrie. Au vue de particularité de ses traits, il devait venir des lointaines contrées de Nippon, aux yeux étirés et à la peau dorée. Mais pour les Slans, un Sang Chaud restait un Sang Chaud et ses origines importaient peu.

Le Vénérable Kroak sortit de sa contemplation du ciel et posa son regard sur le jeune Sang Chaud, plus particulièrement sur les cinq minuscules tâches blanches parfaitement rondes, étalées sur la partie supérieure de son dos. Quatre encerclaient une****.

Alors le Vénérable leva une fois encore son regard froid vers la voûte céleste : Une comète à cinq queues traversa le ciel, presque aussi lumineuse que le soleil à son apogée. Le serviteur Slan sentit soudain en lui l'esprit d'une puissance incommensurable du Seigneur Kroak et c'est de sa bouche que s'éleva ces paroles :

"Quand le Temps viendra, les Cinq se rassembleront, et parmi eux s'élèveront les Champions."

Les yeux du Vénérable se fermèrent à tout jamais, son corps tomba soudain en poussière. Le bébé Sang Chaud hurla, son corps acceptant la soudaine vague de pouvoir que le Vénérable venait de lui donner. Le Serviteur posa l'enfant et s'agenouilla avec une adoration presque religieuse devant le nourisson, reconnaissant en lui l'élu du Vénérable en même temps que celui des Anciens.

"Grâce soit rendue au Cinquième, béni sois-tu _Wufei_*****, fit le Slan, baptisant ainsi l'enfant."

A suivre...

**  
- notes -**

**Vénérable Seigneur Kroak*** personnage de Warhammer, _Hommes lézards_, décrit tel qu'il est (ou à peu près). Oui je sais, il fait peur.

**Lustrie**** Voir carte du monde de Warhammer, sur n'importe quel site la proposant, la Lustrie se situe au sud ouest du monde connu et est le territoire des Slans, ou "Hommes Lézards". Il est l'équivalent de l'Amazonie... En plus terrifiant...

**Anciens***** Tssss... Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais tout dévoiler maintenant ?

**cinq minuscules tâches blanches parfaitement rondes, étalées sur son front. Quatre encerclaient une****** Ce n'est certainement pas innocent :) ceux qui ont les bouquins de Warhammer auront certainement reconnus la graphie Slan du mot "cinq". Et pour quoi ai-je mis sa marque dans son dos ? Simple : les marques de bénédiction divine chez les Slans sont visibles sur le sommet du crâne et dans le dos. That's it.

**Wufei******* Il n'existe pas de dictionnaire Slan, alors j'ai décidé que Wufei serait le mot signifiant cinq dans la langue Slan. ET D'ABORD JE FAIS CE KE JE VEUX NA !


	2. O & L 01

Notes de l'auteur : 

DISCLAIMER

Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas... Sinon ça fait belle lurette que je serais pêtée de tunes à force de faire des procès aux auteurs de fanfics (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!). Et bien sûr Warhammer ne m'appartient pas non plus... (soupir)

Bien... On continue ! Même si personne ne lie...

(mode sanglot on/)

OUIIIIIIIIN !!!!!! JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS MAUVAISE MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR PAS METTRE UNE REVIEW !!!!! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!! J'SUIS MALHEUREUUUUUUUUUUUUSE !!!!!! PERSONNE NE M'AIIIIIMEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!! 

(mode sanglot off)

Comme je le disais un peu plus haut donc, on continue ! Cette fois on va en Bretonnie, voir comment un certain... Tssss ! A vous de dire ;)

  
**Ombres et Lumières**

**I**

Tandis qu'en Lustrie la comète à cinq queue était accueillie comme un signe des Dieux, dans le royaume de Bretonnie*, beaucoup plus au nord, dans le Vieux Monde, le phénomène fut interprêté comme un symbole de malheur par un nombre important de mages, de diseuses de bonne aventures et autres charlatans. Car au même moment une vague de fléaux s'abattit sur la paisible contrée : Peste, fièvre buboniques et lèpre envahissaient le pays, se propageant à une vitesse fulgurante qui alarma bien des nobles. Ces derniers par ailleurs se retirèrent à la Cour, persuadés de pouvoir échapper aux maladies grâce à la présence de la Dame du Lac** qui restait aux côtés de l'actuel souverain, Louen Coeur de Lion***.

Les terres se vidèrent donc de leurs seigneurs et chevaliers tandis que les paysans tentaient en vain de survivre et assumer leurs devoirs de serfs. La situation devint telle que les cimetières se remplirent et que des charniers apparurent un peu partout, les corps pourissant à l'air libre car personne ne voulait courir le risque de mourir dans les affres de quelque terible fléau.

La vague, qui avait commencé au nord du pays, atteignit rapidement l'extrémité sud, plus particulièrement les terres du duc Tancred II****, Quenelles*****. Le seigneur était resté sur son fief, envers et contre tout, mais il resta impuissant devant l'ampleur du désastre et finit lui aussi par se rendre, la mort dans l'âme, prêt de son souverain et seigneur pour assurer la sécurité de son fils. Toutes les villes fortifiées ainsi que les forteresses fermèrent leurs portes, laissant un flot de pauvres gens sans aucun secours possible.

Plusieurs villages de Quenelles, voyant avec désespoir la fuite des nobles et le destin funeste qui s'annonçait, décidèrent de se rassembler un soir dans l'espoir de trouver peut-être une solution au désastre qui s'abattait sur eux. Certains proposèrent la prière dans l'attente d'un miracle de Dieu, d'autres affirmèrent que seule les offrandes faites à Sygmar, le Dieu de l'Empire,****** représentant de l'Ordre et de la Justice, pouvait accorder la grâce de la guérison. Enfin, beaucoup furent d'avis d'envoyer des émissaires au peuple fée établi dans la forêt de Loren, à l'est de Quenelles. Tous les avis furent écoutés, tous furent suivis.

Les jours suivants, l'espoir retomba très vite : Les prières dirigées vers le Dieu Tout-Puissant ou Sygmar se révélaient inefficaces et les émissaires se heurtèrent au refus catégorique des fées de tout contact avec les problèmes humains. Et les corps des hommes commes ceux des bêtes continuaient de tomber et pourissaient sur place, plus personne ne prenait la peine de les traîner vers le plus proche charnier. Il flottait en permanence dans l'air une odeur sucée et douçatre de chair gangnenée.

Une seconde réunion eut lieu mais personne ne sembla pouvoir apporter de solution. Tous restaient silencieux, le coeur rongé par la colère et la douleur. Alors une voix rauque se fit entendre, elle venait d'un homme qui portait une cape en lambeaux étroitement sérrée autour de son corps décharné. Son visage demeurait caché par les ombres de la nuit. Sa voix était rauque, sifflante, et beaucoup sentirent comme un souffle de mort étreindre leurs âmes.

"Il reste une solution, fit-il."

Tous le regardèrent avec une sentiment de malaise mêlé d'espoir. Ils étaient silencieux et attentifs. Quelques uns s'avancèrent, l'air méfiant et s'addressèrent à l'étranger malgré la peur qui s'imiscait en eux.

" Quelle solution ?! arguèrent-ils. Les Dieux eux-mêmes nous ont abandonné !

- Pas tous les Dieux, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix amusée.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres Dieux ! Nous ne voulons pas en prier d'autres !

- Vous vous êtes abaissés à prier Sygmar, un Dieu étranger, de quoi vous offensez-vous ?"

A cette phrase, beaucoup baissèrent la tête d'un air coupable. Il était vrai que pour eux le seul Dieu véritable était celui qui gouvernait le Ciel et la Terre, le Tout-Puissant... Mais celui-ci les avait abandonnés à leur sort, pire, ses propres représentants, prêtres et moines, avaient péri les premiers, emportés par les terribles épidémies.

"Il existe d'autres Dieux, des Dieux qui ne vous tourneront pas le dos, continua l'étranger suavement, se délectant du désespoir qui s'emparaient des humains qui l'entouraient.

- Que devons-nous faire ? demanda soudain un homme de forte corpulence qui se mit directement face à l'étranger, comme s'il voulait se mesurer à lui. 

Il s'agissait d'un des chefs des nombreux petits villages de Quenelles, son nom était Alban Bloom, un bûcheron respecté pour ses décisions toujours justes et pour la douceur de son caractère malgré sa stature de géant et sa barbe rousse d'une longueur et d'une épaisseur qui aurait l'admiration même des Nains les plus vieux. Il avait vu sa femme et ses deux filles mourir sous ses yeux et s'était juré de trouver un remède pour aider son pauvre village, même s'il devait y perdre la vie. Habituellement, Alban ne cherchait jamais querelle à qui que ce soit, mais la venue de l'étranger provoquait en lui un sentiment de malaise et de dégoût qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il ne semblait pas le seul à réagir ainsi.

"Quel Dieu devons-nous prier, étranger ? continua-t-il d'une voix rude.

- Il n'est d'aucune utilité que je dise son nom immédiatement, vous le connaîtrez en temps voulu... Contentez-vous pour l'heure de trouver tous les nouveaux nés, filles et garçons, non-baptisés, de la région, et de les rassembler là où je vous l'indiquerai, la prochaine nuit où la lune sera à son dernier quartier.

- Nous le ferons, étranger, répondit le chef de village d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre imposant, de même que nous réunirons tous les gens d'armes possibles pour te surveiller afin que tu ne procèdes à quelque infâme sortilège."

L'étranger haussa les épaules et soupira avec dédain. Il disparut dans les ombres de la nuit sans que personne ne put l'arrêter. Sa voix retentit une dernière fois, faisant sursauter de terreur les humains rassemblés.

"N'oubliez pas, regroupez les enfants... Pour le salut de vos misérables vies..."

_Et pour la gloire des Quatre_, pensa l'étranger avec une joie perverse.

Malgré l'étrange commentaire, beaucoup suivirent les ordres du mystérieux visiteur et se mirent à chercher tous les enfants non-baptisés de la contrée mais hélas ! bien peu furent trouvés car ils avaient été les premières victimes des maladies. Par un miracle étrange, alors que le désespoir était à son apogée, deux bébés, un garçon et une fille, frère et soeur, furent apportés devant les chefs de village. Seuls survivants d'un bourg éradiqué par la peste noire, ils avaient été recueillis par une vieille femme qui peu de temps après fut elle aussi emportée. Si les propos de l'étranger avaient fait naître une vague de suspcion à son encontre, la survie des deux bébés fut jugée comme un acte de sorcellerie digne du Diable lui-même, car comment des nourissons avaient-ils pu vivre là où des centaines d'autres avaient succombé ? Seul Alban, qui sentait en lui monter un sentiment de danger chaque jour plus proche, tenta d'arrêter les recherches. Mais trop de gens avaient souffert et continuaient de souffrir, l'étranger incarnait le dernier espoir des survivants.   
  
Personne ne protesta quand, quatre jours plus tard, par une nuit où la lune n'était visible que par son derneir croissant, les nourissons furent emmenés dans une petite clairière à l'écart de toute habitation connue...

L'étranger semblait les attendre, sa silhouette se découpant de manière effrayante dans la pâle lumière de la nuit.

"Vous avez les enfants, fit-il d'un ton satisfait.

- Oui, et maintenant aidez-nous ! s'exclamèrent les humains d'une seule voix."

Alban, les poings serrés, observait la créature s'approcher des bébés comme un serpent de sa proie. L'étranger observa silencieusement les deux nourissons. Il reconnaîssait dans la fille la magie antique du peuple Fée... C'était probablement grâce à elle que son frère était toujours en vie. 

_Parfait, la prophétie est donc suivie à la lettre_, se réjouit l'inconnu.

Le garçon se mit à crier soudain de toute la force de ses poumons et l'espace d'un instant les humains eurent honte d'eux-même, Alban fut même prêt à secourir les nourissons mais ils fut paralysé, comme tous les autres, par une vision de cauchemar qui le fit frémir de terreur pure.

L'inconnu venait d'enlever sa cape et révélait à présent son corps rongé aux muscles à vifs qui retenaient à peine des organes pourissant. Plus aucune peau ne cachait la partie supérieure de son crâne dans lequel des yeux crevés avaient laissé place à une flamme démoniaque. Il s'empara du garçon qui hurla de plus belle, ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres pendantes, à moitié arrachées, de la créature qui éleva de ses bras décharnés le nourisson, comme une offrande à la lune. Le monstre murmura avec extase une prière impie que nul ne put comprendre mais qui resta à jamais gravé dans la mémoire des humains présents.

"_Khadar, khadar,   
Trowa, leth nurgh !  
Khadar, khadar,   
Trowa, leth tzeen !  
Khadar, khadar,   
Trowa, leth kher !  
Khadar, khadar,   
Trowa, leth slaa !  
Khadhar, khadar;  
Trowa, neth Khaos !_"*******

A ce moment précis, les hurlements du bébé s'interrompirent brutalement. Ce soudain silence apparaissait pour les humains comme plus effroyable encore que le rituel maudit qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le monstre reposa délicatement le garçon près de sa soeur, avec des gestes presque tendres, comme ceux d'un père pour son fils. Il fit face une dernière fois aux humains.

" Quand vous me l'avez amené, il ne portait pas de nom. De par ma volonté et de celle des Quatre, il sera Trowa. Aussi longtemps qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait, à lui et à sa soeur, les Fléaux épargneront cette contrée."

Alban sentit le regard du monstre sur lui, comme s'il l'avait désigné, à partir de ce jour, comme responsable des enfants. Alban n'avait que faire de la créature, il se précipita sur les nourissons et les prit dans ses bras, prêt à les défendre avec sa vie s'il le fallait. Le monstre parut satisfait et les ténèbres semblèrent l'engloutir, le faisant disparaître sans qu'il laisse une trace. Alban s'inquiéta du manque de réaction de ses protégés et vérifia qu'aucun mal ne leur avait été fait. La fille dormait paisiblement comme si rien ne s'était passé mais les yeux émeraudes du garçon étaient grands ouverts. Sa bouche minuscule s'ouvrait mais aucun son ne sortait. Mais ce qui effraya le plus le bûcheron, ce fut la marque sanguinolente sur son front : Une barre verticale surmontée d'une autre horizontale.*******  


A suivre...

**  
- notes -**

**Bretonnie*** Non... Vous ne rêvez pas.

**Dame du Lac**** Vous êtes bien réveillé(e), je vous l'assure...

**Louen Coeur de Lion***** Répétez après moi : "Je suis sain(e) de corps et d'esprit, je ne suis pas en train de rêver ou de faire un cauchemar, il s'agit bien d'une reprise du cycle arthurien." Soit dit en passant, Louen est un personnage de Warhammer, _Bretonnie_.

**duc Tancred II****** Personnage de Warhammer, _Bretonnie_, et effectivement c'est le seigneur de Quenelles. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, son symbole héraldique est une fleur de lys surmontée d'une tête de licorne, le tout blanc sur fond bleu.

**Quenelles******* Nom pris dans Warhammer,_ Bretonnie_. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais pondu un nom pareil tout de même ?!

**Sygmar, le Dieu de l'Empire******** Sygmar est un Dieu de justice et de bonté. Il s'agissait d'un humain semble-t-il mais sa destinée a fait de lui un Champion de l'Ordre. L'Empire, qui se trouve à l'est de la Bretonnie, l'a déifié. Son symbole est une comète à deux queues et ses prêtres sont réputés comme étant les meilleurs chasseurs de morts-vivants, voir Warhammer, _Empire_ et Warhammer, _Comtes Vampires_.

**Khadar, khablablabla...********* Rêvez pas, j'vous le dirai pas dans ce chapitre :) ça fait partie de l'histoire ! Pour les curieux qui ne peuvent pas attendre (grmbl...) voir Warhammer,_ Hordes du Chaos_.

**Une barre verticale surmontée d'une autre horizontale.********* Le premier qui me sort un "C'est un T !" aura droit à une baffe :( Il s'agit de la graphie du chiffre trois dans la langue du Chaos, voir Warhammer, _Hordes du Chaos_. Et même si ça ressemble à un "T", je vois pas qui ça gêne, il y en a bien un qui porte son initial en gros sur la poitrine en portant des collants bleus et une cape rouge ;)


End file.
